peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-15 ; Comments *Complete show is now available. File 1, from the 500 Box collection, covers the first half of the show, as does File 2 from the Mooo Server in alternative sound quality. *'File 3 '''from the Mooo Server covers the second half of the show. Sessions *Buttsteak, one and only session. Recorded 1992-03-31. No known commercial release. *FSK, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1991-12-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1, 2, and '''a start here *Intro in Punjabi, which translates unkindly as "John Peel is fat and old. His isn't that good looking too. And he only likes his own songs. Go Johnny Go." *Revs: 'Just Ask Why (12 inch maxi single)' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'Are these the first shots in the power pop revival? You're probably too young to remember power pop.') *Arrested Development: 'People Everyday (CD-3 Years, 2 Months & 5 Days In The Life Of...)' (Chrysalis) *Secret Shine: 'Take Me Slowly (Compilation LP-Birth Of The True)' (Sugarfrost) :(JP: 'At this very moment, according to my calculations, the woman of my dreams should be heading south from Norwich where she will have been seeing PJ Harvey in concert at the Waterfront: I wish I could have been there meself. This is her favourite record, presently.') *Wedding Present: 'Come Play With Me (7 inch)' (RCA) *Space Cube: 'Kool Killer (12 inch-Kool Killer E.P.)' (Force Inc Music Works) *FSK: 'Ostblockgirl 91' (Peel Session) *Stereolab: 'The Seeming And The Meaning (LP-Peng!)' (Too Pure) *Versatiles: Lulu Bell (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *(11.30 p.m. news) *Jesus Lizard: 'Dancing Naked Ladies (7 inch-B side of Wheelchair Epidemic)' (Touch And Go) *Oliver Mtukudzi: 'Kumhunga (CD-Shoko)' (Piranha) *'File a' ends here *'File b' starts *Buttsteak: 'Keith Meet Thief' (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: 'The Kidd' (Peel Session) *Buttsteak: 'Garnishy Wages' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I can pick 'em, eh? Once again, I find myself asking, who do Americans like that vote for?....I just phoned up home to see what was going on there, and our Alexandra, 14, answered the phone, and is she listening to her daddy on the radio? No she is not, she's listening to her Nirvana cassettes. Wouldn't you listen to your dad if your dad was on the radio? Mmm, probably not.') *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Everyday Life Has Become A Health Risk (CD-Hypocrisy Is The Greatest Luxury)' (Fourth & Broadway) :(JP: 'Oh, there is much to what they say.') *(trailer for Tell It Like It Is) *Genetic Genetic: 'I Can't Live Without My Video (12 inch-The Disposable Entertainment EP)' (Infrasonic) *Napalm Death: 'The World Keeps Turning (CD-Utopia Banished)' (Earache) :(JP: 'A very different band these days, but still sounding majestic to me.') *FSK: 'Horsti Schmandhoff' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I wonder why it is I always feel that FSK are making fun of me.') *Cutty Ranks: 'A Who Seh Me Dun (7 inch)' (Roof International) *Nights And Days: 'Excuses (7 inch EP)' (Rekkids) *Unrest: 'I Do Believe You Are Blushing (LP-Imperial F.F.F.R.)' (No. 6, manufatured by Ajax) *Yardstick: 'Traces (LP-Self Relaxation For The Insane)' (SMR) *Kalesijski Svuci: 'Komšinice Mila Moja (My Dear Neighbour) (CD-Bosnian Breakdown: The Unpronounceable Beat Of Sarajevo)' (Global Style UK) *'File b' ends here *'File c' starts here *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Reid's Situation (CD-Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham)' (Cargo) *PJ Harvey: 'Victory (Compilation CD-Too Pure-The Peel Sessions)' (Dutch East India Trading) *Naked Aggression: 'Revolt (7 inch EP-Keep Your Eyes Open)' (Broken Rekids) *'File 2' ends here *'File 3 '''starts here *Syncope: Frankie (12" - Vol. 1) Dance International *Buttsteak: I Saw Him Burn His Head (session) *Buttsteak: Wine Dealership (session) *Paris Sisters: I Love How You Love Me (CD -20 Great Love Songs Of The Rock And Roll Era) Cascade *Negrosex: Teknó La Drôga (V.2.2) (12") New Zone *White Zombie: Knuckle Duster (Radio 1-A) (LP - La Sexorcisto: Devil Music Vol. 1) Geffen *White Zombie: Thunder Kiss '65 (LP - La Sexorcisto: Devil Music Vol. 1) Geffen *Superchunk: Sister (v/a 7" EP - Teriyaki Asthma VII) C/Z CZ041 *'File c''' ends here *'File d' starts here *Loveblobs: Excellent Dentist (12" EP - Congeal) Wiiija WIJ 13V *FSK: Black Market (session) *Daddy Woody: Bangara (sampler) Mango *I: Gatt () Pod *Atrocity: I Am God I Am Death (album - The Art Of Death) Metal Core CORE 10CD :(JP: 'The search for that missing Little Richard cover version continues. If you don't know what I'm talking about I really can't go through it all again, it's rather tedious anyway, but it does mean that I'm going through my singles collection trying to find this thing. One of the records I came up with this week during this search was this:') *Charlie And Joe: What Would You Do () *Atomic 61: Haywire (10" album - Heartworm) Boxdog *My Style: Back To The Days (12") Back Street BSM 002 *Buttsteak: Western Opera (session) *Buttsteak: It's (session) *Claim: You Say So (single) A Turntable Friend *'File d' ends here *Leketo: Le Joie De Vivre Extra Ball (JP - affects me the same way Teenage Kicks still does) *'File e' begins durning next track *Pork: Backstabbin' (7" EP - Wanna Ride) SUBPAR/Worthless Worthless 002 *FSK: Ohne Kapitalisten Geht Es Besser (session) *Jack Radics: Loves On Fire (7") Penthouse PNS 1387 *Rosaries: Leaving (7" - Forever EP) Sarah SARAH 62 *'File 3' ends at end of programme File ;Name *'File 1': Peel Show 1992-05-15 *'File 2': John Peel 19920515 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *'File 3': John Peel 19920515 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *'File a:' 1992-05-15 Peel Show L178a *'File b:' 1992-05-15 Peel Show L248a *'File c:' 1992-05-15 Peel Show L178b *'File d:' 1992-05-15 Peel Show L248b *'File e: '''1992-05-15 Peel Show L197 ;Length *'1)' 01:35:08 *'2)' 01:35:07 *'3)' 02:53:22 (last 1:20:00 of this is silence) *'a)' 00:37:50 *'b)' 00:45:22 *'c)' 00:34:33 *'d)' 00:37:59 *'e) 00:12:18 ;Other *File 1 created from CB063 of 500 Box. *'''Files a, c '''created from L178 and '''e from L197 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) and d) created from L248 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?jztyyj25gaz *Files 2 and 3 available from Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *'Files a, c, e ' Mooo *b) and d) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box